Miss Perfect
by Perfectly Crazy
Summary: A perfect girl and another girl find a way to ME. Sounds stupid but give it a chance.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Same old thing. I own none of the characters. Except Rachel. Got it? So don't sue me.  
  
  
  
bMiss Perfect /b  
  
Rachel Anne Collier was perfect, if there was any one out there who was. She was thin, kind of tall, and had was born with the perfect golden skin. Her hair was soft and silky, and looked good no matter how she did it. It was naturally light brown, but she'd highlighted it with blonde. Her figure was small and she had slender legs and small feet. Perfect, as I said. And she knew it.  
  
Rachel stood by the starting point on the school track. She'd finished running the two miles and was waiting for the others to finish up. Rachel could make the geeky orange shorts and white shirt look cute.  
  
She hissed as the most overweight, acne covered girl came running past, wheezing."Keep running and lose some of that fat, Wendy." The poor girl ran on, trying her best to ignore the most popular girl in school.  
  
Melanie joined Rachel."Ben is so gonna ask you to the dance this Friday."  
  
"I know it. If he doesn't, I will so have in replaced at the lunch table." Rachel replied. She could see the football player come running down the track and coming to a stop at her side. Rachel flashed one of her more dazzling smiles.  
  
"Hey Ben.." She said, and he stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her softly on the cheek.  
  
Rachel pulled away in disgust."Ewww. You're sweating like a pig."  
  
Ben shrugged."Wanna go to the dance Friday?"  
  
"Sure thing. But you'd better drive your red car this time. Your dad's old VW bug is so not gonna do it." With that, she turned to face Melanie, and Ben left to find the guys.  
  
"We're meeting at our spot by the woods this afternoon, Mel. The guys will be there. Chris said so." Rachel said, before Mel could protest, Rachel added,"If you don't come, I'll give Wendy your spot at the lunch table. Think where that will put you in our peers' eyes."  
  
Mel blinked in surprise, but didn't dare say anything. Rachel had too much power over the school and her threats were never empty.  
  
Taylor caught up to Wendy, who had burst into tears, which definitely wasn't helping her breathing while she ran."Calm down, Wendy! Don't listen to her. Shes a witch." Taylor glanced back angrily at the perfect girl called Rachel, standing there looking pretty. Taylor flipped her dirty-blonde hair."Seriously. Girls like that get theirs in the end."  
  
Wendy's tears subsided as she gave a nod." I guess. But why does she have to be so mean? I never did anything to her."  
  
Taylor nodded. No one ever did. Rachel got her way, is all. Any one less important than herself got walked on.  
  
Taylor herself wasn't ugly, but she certainly wasn't pretty. She wore braces, and her eyes were dark chocolate brown. Freckles showed across the bridge of her nose. She was very thin, gaunt looking even. She looked very breakable, but that definitely wasn't true. She was strong, but never had a chance to show it.  
  
Class was over as soon as Wendy had managed to finish the two miles. Gym was last period for Rachel, so she quickly made her way to her locker through the crowded hallway. A scrawny freshman boy bumped into her, making her drop her things. Rachel always traveled with Ben and Chris, and the two football players quickly shoved the poor boy against the lockers. The sound had gotten the atteniton of the highschoolers who turned to watch.  
  
"You're gonna wish you'd never been born, boy!" Chris hissed, shoving him into the lockers again. The boy winced. Surprising everyone, Rachel stepped forward and touched Chris's arm.  
  
"Let him down." She said clearly, and he obeyed. She peered down at the boy with her intense blue eyes."No physical harm will come to you. But don't expect to have *any* friends when you come to school tomorrow."  
  
With that, she walked away to her locker. The hallway was silent, as if all were afraid that Rachel (or, more likely, her two bodyguards) would attack them if they made a peep. Then a voice came out, low and filled with hate."Witch."  
  
Rachel spun round, and her eyes narrowed on a scrawny girl with straight dirty blonde hair. The girl was giving her a look of pure venom.  
  
"What did you call me?" Rachel asked, her voice quiet and deadly.  
  
"You heard me, witch. Something as foul as you has no right to push people around like that." Taylor said, courage keeping her going. Bout time someone stood up to Rachel.  
  
"Brave, aren't you? We'll see how brave you are tonight. Meet us at the edge of the woods tonight. Don't be late." Rachel turned again and busied herself with her locker. When she turned around again, the bony girl was gone.  
  
  
  
Rachel waved goodbye to Ben and Chris and got the key into the lock, and walked into her house. She could hear shouts coming from the kitchen, though this was not unusal. She heard her mother scream and something smash against the wall. Rachel dropped her backback on the couch and headed into the kitchen, snatched an apple and walked down the narrow hallway to her room, where she slammed the door shut behind her.  
  
Rachel changed into a pair of low hip huggers and retrieved her new belt that said PRINCESS across the front. The then slipped on a pink halter top- belly shirt that said 'Babe' on the front in glittering letters. She put her hair into a cute ponytail-bun and raced out of her room and out the front door, before either her mother or her crazy boyfriend could stop her.  
  
Rae never spent much time in her house. She hated to think about how horrible her family was. Each afternoon, she ran off to the park to be alone and think. Sometimes she spent hours on that parkbench, others only a few minutes. But today she felt she really needed to sit and think about today. And about the girl she had turned into.  
  
Taylor walke dup the front steps into her house, careful to not step into any of her mother's precious flowers. Her mother loved those flowers as if they were her own children. This always amused Taylor. Once inside, Taylor quickly untied her shoes and met her mother in the kitchen with a hug.  
  
Her mother kissed her lightly on the forehead."Hello darling. Have a good day?"  
  
"Yep. Well mostly."Tell mother about incident or not, Taylor wondered. Before her mother could ask what she meant by 'mostly' Taylor continued."I got loads of homework. I'll be in my room." She started to the stairs. She looked back to her mother only once to say,"And I'm going out to eat tonight, so don't worry about my eating dinner!" before disappearing up the stairs and into her bedroom.  
  
Tay quite liked her room. It was one of the bigger rooms in the house and had she had a queen-sized bed, with a green,blue and purple design on the covers. One top was a bunch of stuffed animals. Taylor took a ratty-looking brown one into her arms before dropping on her stomach on the bed.  
  
"Hey Bob. I got a problem." Tay propped him up against a pillow before continueing."See, this really mean girl at school wants me to go to the woods tonight, but if I go, I'll likely get hurt. But if I don't go, I'll still get hurt. Any ideas?"The stuffed toy stayed silent. But Tay understood."Brilliant! I'll go, and if it gets ugly, I'll use my karate."  
  
Satisfied with that, Tay stood up. An isistent scratching came on the door. Tay opened it and a large orange cat came running in.  
  
"Hey B.C. I was just discussing my problems with Bob. You missed out." The cat ignored her and jumped onto the bed, and began licking itself."Must you bathe now?"  
  
Tay sighed and turned away, and took a seat at her desk. She pressed the big blue button and her computer came on, playing the welcoming music. Only one of her contacts were online. Taylor clicked Wendy's screenname.  
  
Tay Tay: Hey Wendy! Whats up?  
  
Windy Wendy: Nm. Surfin' the web. Came across an awesome LotR site.  
  
Tay Tay: Gimme the link please.  
  
Windy Wendy: K. link You can find your elvin name.  
  
Tay Tay: Thanks.  
  
Tay Tay: Totally cool! My elvish name rocks. Its : Failariël Telemnar  
  
Windy Wendy: Mines Eldárwen Lossëhelin. I love it.  
  
Tay Tay: Nice. Well, I outta go. I need to warm up. I may have to use karate tonight.  
  
Windy Wendy: You aren't gonna go meet them are you?  
  
Tay Tay: I have to. Bye.  
  
Tay Tay has just signed off.  
  
Windy Wendy: This can't be good. 


	2. The Woods

Tay spent the afternoon with Bob the toy bear and B.C. the cat. She did her stretching in her room, in case she might have to do some running later on. B.C. aka Big Cat watched her doing leg stretches and lazily rolled onto his back. Tay smiled.  
  
The hours passed too quickly for Taylor. She really was worried about what the 'popular' kids had planned. Something awful, she knew. But they'd think she was a scared little baby if she didn't come, so she had to.  
  
7 o' clock came round and Taylor changed into an old pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt with a butterfly design on it. She added a light grey sweater with a hood, because it was getting late into fall and chilly outside. She got a good pair of running sneakers and tied them, and then slung a backpack onto her back.  
  
"No, Bob, you can't come. You'll only get in the way."The bear stayed silent."Oh, alright, you can come along. I might need you, after all." So Tay slipped him into her pack and started down the stairs.  
  
"Later mom!" Tay called as she walked out the door. Her mother watched her go and felt strange, like somehow that goodbye had been very final.  
  
  
  
Rachel rode her mountain bike along the sidewalk towards the woods. This was going to be great. Matt, Chris, Ben, Sam, and Mel would all be there.And that little girl who'd been so rude earlier. They guys had made up a little plan to scare the girl out of her wits tonight. Rachel couldn't wait to help.  
  
Rachel came to a stop at the favorite meeting place. A small clearig in the woods. She saw her best friend Mel leaning against a tree, her bike against the boys'. The guys were huddled together as if they were in a football game making plans.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Rachel snapped. They all looked to her."We don't have much time. I need to know whats gonna go on!"  
  
Chris nodded and Rachel joined the group and listened to them. A smile creeped across her beautiful face.  
  
  
  
Tay knew where to go. Everyone knew where Rachel's gang hung out at. Of course, no one dared to go there. Not until now.  
  
Taylor's bike was old but it was good, and she rode it fast to the egde of the woods. They'd told her to meet them there.  
  
"Well, Bob, I guess we wait."She murmured.  
  
Just then, a strong arm came around her throat and pulled her towards him. She tried to pull away, but it was no use. Someone was grabbing her ankles, but she kicked hard and he had to let go. She felt herself being pushed along but she couldn't think clearly, or breathe for that matter.  
  
She was being led into a small clearing. The one who held her was strong, because he held her with ease. Finally, they stopped, and he shoved her into the clearing. She turned around and got a good look at him. Chris, the meanest looking junior at school. And he was smiling.  
  
Sam, Matt, Ben, Melanie, and.. Rachel stepped out frm behind trees, laughing cruelly at her.  
  
"You should've seen your face! Pure terror." Melanie said with a grin.  
  
"Not so brave now?" Rachel asked with a little smile on her face. Her hands rested on her hips as she peered down at Taylor."Look. Shes gonna cry."  
  
Taylor leapt up at her, no longer able to contain her fury." I am not gonna cry!"  
  
Rachel looked taken aback by this. She fell flat on her back and Taylor stood over her.  
  
"I can't believe you'd be so.. so.. so mean! I came out here to try and settle things but no.. you had to pull something like this."By now, Chris had pulled Taylor back away and Ben was helping Rachel up.  
  
"I do believe a witch can be so mean."Rachel said coldly."And thats what I am, remember?"  
  
Chris held Taylor still as Rachel pointed out into the dark woods."See, girl? This is where my ancestors were born, lived, and died. They were buried here and they still haunt the grounds here. And you, girl, have upset their great-granddaughter."  
  
Rachel smiled coldly as Taylor squirmed."Its true, you know. You were right on target."  
  
Taylor whimpered."You aren't. You can't be. If.. if you are.. you can't hurt me. I'm protected."  
  
Rachel laughed this time. The others, following her lead, laughed as well."Believe what you wish. Now, for the real reason I asked you here.."  
  
Taylor felt so small as she Rachel came forward and touched her hands."You are so scared, aren't you? I knew you would be, now that you're away from your friends. You will stay in these woods all night, with these angry spirits, or tomorrow, you will have no friends at school."  
  
With that, Chris let Taylor go and she fell to her knees. She bit her lip to keep from saying anything in return. The others were laughing again, she she felt her cheeks grow hot. She couldn't take it. Tay jumped up and punched Rachel hard on the jaw with incredible force for such a small girl.  
  
Everybody froze. Rachel stopped laughing, her head turned slightly from the blow. She put a hand to her jaw."You'll pay for that one, girl."  
  
Taylor was already moving. She took a step back and kicked her hard in the stomach, sending her staggering back.  
  
Matt, Sam and Chris were about to grab her again, as Ben helped Rachel stay up. But Taylor had had enough. She jabbed Chris with her elbow, kicked Matt in his sensitive area, and side kicked Sam in his stomach.  
  
All were surprised by this young girl. They hadn't expected this. Taylor smiled with satisfaction and took off running before any of them could recover. Glancing back, she saw the only one chasing was Rachel herself. 


	3. Not in Kansas anymore

A/N: Thanks for the review!  
  
  
  
Taylor was not sure just how long she ran. She was careful not to get lost, but it wasn't easy. Strangely, Rachel was still following at a fast pace. Taylor was so annoyed with her, she was ready to beat her again if she tried anything.  
  
Tay glanced back to check on Rachel and she very nearly ran into a tree. She came to a quick stop, perhaps too quick as Rachel ran smack into her, as she was unable to stop so fast.  
  
Tay fell forward and expected to hit the tree in front of her hard, but instead fell forward, arms flailing about as she fell through the air.  
  
The fall was very short. Tay landed softly in a bush. Considering how far she'd fallen, the landing was quite nice. She smiled.. until Rachel fell on top of her, knocking the wind out of her.  
  
"OOMPH!" Tay groaned Rachel was blinking stupidly and aparently didn't realise the soft pillow she'd landed on was Taylor."Gerroff me!"  
  
Rachel got herself up, much to Taylor's relief. She rolled herself out of the bush and stood up, burshing off her jeans."You know, you aren't exactly light as a feather."  
  
Rachel gave her the evil eye."Whatever. Lets not discuss weight. You, on the other hand, may just blow away, as skinny as you are. I do believe we fell off a cliff. Entirely your fault, but I will excuse your stupidity if you help me get back up."  
  
Tay was rather annoyed by now."Excuse me? MY stupidity? Look, its not my fault you chased me, and then we ran into that tree--" She stopped, frowning. They'd hit a tree... and fallen through it? Surely.. surely, Tay had hit her head a little too hard against the tree and was dreaming now. But no.. the pain she felt from the fall was all too real.  
  
"What? What is it?" Rachel asked supisciously.  
  
"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Rachel."Tay said slowly, as she took in her surroundings. It was day, for one thing, and they were in a forst with trees that were extremely tall, and probably old. The forst was greener than normal, it seemed. Taylor frowned as she tried to understand.  
  
"We never were in Kansas, girl. Whats your name, anyway? If I'm going to boss you around, I need to know your name."  
  
She scowled."You are so slow, you know that? My name is Taylor. I figured you'd know that by now." Tay started to walk off and find someone who could help her, but Rachel grabbed her arm.  
  
"Wait. You'll need a leader and I'm the obvious one for the job." With that, she stepped in front of Taylor and started walking. Taylor sighed and followed.  
  
In front of her, Rachel suddenly cursed loudly and jumped about, holding her foot in her hands."Stubbed my toe." She muttered, and Taylor shook her head.  
  
"Idiot."said Taylor.  
  
"Small fry."Rachel hissed back.  
  
"Barbie."  
  
"Ugly."  
  
The two girls glared at eachother, as if having a battle with their eyes. Taylor was tempted to bruise that pretty face again, as hitting her jaw hadn't been enough for her. But something held her back. She didn't know what. Taylor licked her lips and passed Rachel by, giving her a hard shove as she went.  
  
She hadn't expected what came next. A tall man stepped out in front of her, blocking her path. She nearly walked into him before noticing and then stepped back.  
  
He had dark hair, but that could've been because he was so dirty. He was muscular, for one thing, and had many weapons. Taylor noticed the sword in particular. Taylor was ure that none one, absolutely no one, carried a sword around here. If she was still in the 'here' she thought she was in. Taylor was sure she'd gone a little crazy. Or she was seeing things. The man was giving her a very strange look as he studied her.  
  
"Hello.. I'm Taylor."Taylor said, very quietly. But it seemed he didn't understand.  
  
He called back to someone Taylor hadn't noticed till now. It seemed there was a very large group of men, twenty or more."They are spys!"  
  
Taylor understood."No! No, we aren't! I couldn't be because.. because I'm just a kid, and Rachel.. well, Rachel is too stupid to be a spy!"  
  
The man raised an eyebrow at her."I do not understand the child's accent. We will take them with us and question them later." With that, Taylor watched as a man stepped forward, tied her hands together, and picked her up onto his horse. She could only sit in frozen shock as she watched Rachel.  
  
  
  
Rachel's life was so completly taking a turn for the worse. She was stuck in the middle of nowhere land with the worst person possible. And now, when she thought things were bad enough, they were about to be taken prisoner!  
  
Taylor had frozen up and was no help now. Rachel licked her lips as a man approached her, about to tie her hands as well. But she couldn't have that. How could she look pretty with her hands tied?  
  
Rachel slowly reached down and her fingers found a rock. She almost dropped it again; it felt all slimy and muddy, and she might get dirt under her finger nails. But considering the curcumstances, she thought she'd better use it. She threw the rock with as much force as she could at the man, and he fell back, his hand on his bloody nose. Rachel took off running then. If she'd have thought about it, she would've known how useless that was. These people had horses, for pete's sake!  
  
Rachel ran and tripped over a root, landing flat on her face in the dirt just as they gave chase. One of them easily reached down and knocked her out with the back of his sword. It all went black. 


	4. Star gazing and Orcs

A/N: Lovely reviews. Yes, the meanie prep gets knocked out! Anybody else cheering? Ah,well, On with the story!  
  
  
  
Rachel woke to being bumped around on a horse's back. She was sitting in front of someone who stunk worse than Ben's gym socks. Whats worse, her hands were tied, and she had DIRT UNDER HER FINGERNAILS! Gasp.  
  
This was not good. Rachel looked ahead and saw that Taylor was trying to speak to the one sharing a horse with her. She was speaking very slowly and clearly. Maybe the little brat wasn't useless after all, Rachel thought.  
  
"See, we *fell* into this world."Taylor was saying. This confused Rachel, but Taylor continued."We landed here *accidently* and we are *not* spies. We wouldn't know how to spy, anyway."  
  
Rachel saw Taylor sigh heavily. The man either wasn't listening or wasn't understanding.  
  
"Don't you ever take a bath, you pig?" Rachel asked the guy behind her. He didn't respond. How annoying.  
  
  
  
Taylor had been trying to communicate with these people for some time now. They tried to understand, it seemed, but something about her voice confused them. It was frustrating, but she kept trying.  
  
Tay glanced back to check on Rachel a few times. She was still sleeping and *gasp* drool was coming out the side of her mouth. Taylor giggled and faced forward.  
  
After a few hours it was getting dark. The people stopped and let Taylor and Rachel down, but did not untie their hands. Taylor sighed and sat down as they made camp. Rachel sat down as far awa from her as possible.  
  
"This is great.. just great. I have nobody to talk to and I'm getting cold. Oh, and I'm starting to go crazy, I think, because I'm talking to myself."Taylor mumbled. She glanced up and saw that Rachel was watching her.  
  
"Perfect. I'm lost and the only one who understands me is *her*." Sighing heavily, she layed back in the grass looked up at the darkening sky.  
  
  
  
Rachel moved away from Taylor and watched as the men moved around the camp, doing a lot of very boring and uninteresting things. It was getting into night now. Rachel wanted to get back now, bu something told her she couldn't. Not yet, at least.  
  
People were settling down. A few men stayed up to keep watch. It was getting very cold, and Rachel couldn't keep herself warm. She crawled on her hands and knees towards Taylor. A few of them mvoed to stop her, but she gave them the menest look she could and they backed down.  
  
Rachel settled beside Taylor, who ignored her presense altogether and layed on her back, gazing up at the nightsky. Rachel layed next to her and looked up as well. She wondered what could be so interesting to look at.  
  
The silence was killing her."What are you staring at, girl?"  
  
She didn't answer for some time."Its Taylor. I'm looking up at the stars.. praying.."  
  
Rachel tilted her head to the side and squinted."Praying to the stars?"  
  
Taylor growled."No, you dimwit. I'm praying to God. When I'm outside.. looking up at the stars.. I feel closer to Him, somehow."  
  
Rachel sighed."Well *sorry.*How as I supposed to know?" But she got quiet. Even Rachel knew she shouldn't say anything at this time.  
  
Taylor broke the silence."Are you really? A witch, I mean."  
  
"Of course not! I said that to scare you, duh."She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh. I'm glad you aren't."  
  
They went quiet again.  
  
"Where did you learn those self-defense moves, Tay?" Rachel asked.  
  
"My father taught me before he died."  
  
Both girls gaze dup at the amazingly clear sky.  
  
"My father died too. Overdose on drugs." Rachel said after awhile.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. I hated him anyway."  
  
Another silence.  
  
Taylor turned on her side and looked at Rachel for the first time all evening."I used to pray every night when I was younger, that I could fall into Middle-Earth like all those girls did in fanfictions. It never happened, but I always believed it possible."She turned back on her back and sighed."I believed that, if we could be here, that somewhere, up in space, with all those planets, that life could exist somewhere else. That worlds we dream about exist."  
  
"Everybody thinks that, Tay. Most people give up on it, though."  
  
The two sighed again and eventually fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Taylor could hear loud sounds and people running everywhere around the camp. She sat up as quickly as she could and nudged Rachel.  
  
People were running everywhere, and then joined a group of men who had assembled at the edge of camp.  
  
Rachel was blinking and trying to rub the sleepout of her eyes."Whats going on?"She asked sleepily.  
  
"I dunno. But we better hide." Tay called, and started crawling. She needed something to break the rope tieing her hands.  
  
Just then, it became obvious what the problem was. Approaching was a group of.. things.. that were all black with armor. Tay let out a small shreik and crawled faster. She and Rachel hid in a bush. Taylor realized it wouldn't provide much protection, but she didn't dare risk going out and finding a new spot.  
  
The battle that took place was such a blur, Taylor didn't even try to remember it. She shut her eyes tightly. Rachel shivered next to her and also closed her eyes.  
  
"Whats happening, Tay?" She whispered.  
  
"Orcs."Was all Taylor could say.  
  
The Orcs were getting closer to their bush.  
  
"I have an idea, Rache. Lean against my back and we'll push against eachother until we're standing, then we run!" Taylor squeaked. They did just that. Got back-to-back and pushed against eachther until they were standing, and then ran as fast as they ever had away from the battle, ducking under blades and dodging dead bodies.  
  
Taylor was moving faster, as she had longer legs and was in the lead in the first place. Rachel was following as fast as she could. As much as she hated Taylor, she had to stay with her. They had to stay together.  
  
Something hit Rachel and she fell to her knees, letting out a scream that could wake the dead. Taylor spun round and her eyes fell on an arrow going through Rachel's shoulder. She gasped and ran back, an arrow narrowly missing her as she helped Rachel up and the two started running again.  
  
After making sure they weren't being followed anymore, Rachel and Taylor in a small clearing and Rachel sat down next to a bush, moaning and crying loudly.  
  
"Shh! Don't be so loud, you big baby. Here.. that arrow will have to come out, you know.." Taylor reached for the arrow, but Rachel crawled backwards, sending dirty looks at Taylor.  
  
"No! You don't know what you're doing.. I don't trust you." Rachel said. But her shoulder was really acheing now, and her eyes watered from the pain. Being stubborn, though, she insisted that she was fine.  
  
"You have to trust me otherwise you'll bleed something terrible." Again, Rachel backed off, and put a foot against Taylor to stop her frm coming closer.  
  
"I'd rather suffer. Now go away!" Rachel bit her lip to hold back the sob that wanted to escape.  
  
"Whatever, princess, but don't come crying to me when you're bleeding to death." Taylor muttered, and settled down in the grass to go to sleep. Rachel cried silently. 


	5. An expected meeting

Amazingly, Rachel managed to fall asleep. As soon as her breathing had changed, Taylor crept towards her and grabbed the arrow. She'd have to do this quickly so that Rachel wouldn't notice until it was over. Taking a deep breath, Taylor pulled hard on the arrow and it came out, stained with Rachel's blood. Rachel let out a scream and clutched her shoulder. Taylor threw the arrow down with disgust and put a hand over Rae's mouth.  
  
"Shhhh! I'm sorry, but its all better now, right? Here.. I'll need to wrap that up.." Taylor took her hand away and went for her pack.  
  
Rachel glared as she held a hand to her shoulder."I can't believe you. I told you not to do that! It stil hurts.."She whimpered. Taylor rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't be a baby. I'm sorry you got hit, but its over, and you can heal now."She bit her lip as she reached into her pack. Her hand found a first aid kid."Oh yeah! Great. I can wrap it up now-"  
  
"Fine, but after that, I'm not speaking to you!"She told Tay, who shrugged.  
  
"Fine with me!" Taylor muttered as she bandaged up the wound."Seeing as we're both up, we'll keep walking. We're bound to find a village somewhere. Follow me.. you'll likely get us lost."  
  
With that, Taylor stood up and slung her pack onto her back. She started off in on random trail that would hopefully lead them out of the forest.  
  
  
  
Rachel walked behind at a slow pace. Her feet were killing her her shoulder ached. She glared at the back of the other girl's head. Taylor was such a know-it-all. She thought she was all that, when she didn't even compare to Rachel. Still.. she wouldn't admit it, but she was grateful to her for removing the arrow.  
  
Taylor led Rachel until dawn, when it started getting light. Then she decided they could rest.  
  
They stopped by a small stream. Rachel removed her shoe and removed a rock inside. She sat down on a log and watched as Taylor searched the area for who-knows-what. She finally returned and sat next to Rachel saying nothing as she searched her pack. After a moment she brought out a ugly old toy bear.  
  
"Oh Bob!" Taylor grinned and hugged the thing and Rachel raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How childish. You're lucky we're lost, otherwise I'd tell everybody about your bear." Rachel muttered, eyeying 'Bob'.  
  
"Speaking to me now? Well, I don't much care if people know about Bob. Hes a great friend of mine, so there." Taylor snuggled Bob and Rachel stared.  
  
"Not even gonna ask."  
  
Taylor smiled as she hugged Bob."Now that we're talking, might you be interested in whats going on?"  
  
"Duh. Spill it."  
  
"We're in Middle-Earth, Rachel. I'm not exactly sure *where* in Middle- Earth, but the area is familiar. With any luck, the Fellowship-"  
  
"The what?"  
  
"You haven't seen the movie, have you? Group of nine..uhm.. men. I bet they could point us in the right direction."  
  
Rachel raised an eyebrow at Tay. The toy-hugging scrawny little girl was going nuts." We are NOT in a movie here, Taylor! I don't know where we are, but definitely not in the fictional place you're talking about. Man! You're such a loser, you know that?"  
  
"Better than you. I, at least, have a good future. You don't."  
  
"And whats that supposed to mean?"  
  
The two went quiet then because they heard voices nearby.  
  
  
  
Taylor had had enough of Rachel's whining and mean comments. She was tempted to punch her now, hard, and break her nose. That would be great. Give the perfect girl a crooked nose. But she stopped cold when she heard voices nearby.  
  
"Told you!" She hissed, and moved silently to the bushes and peeked through.  
  
A familiar group of men were walking together, speaking quietly to one another. Taylor noticed first the man with light hair, who had to be Boromir. He was quieter than the others and had a strange expression on his face, as if he was thinking hard about somthing. Tay then noticed the Hobbits. Frodo in particular, because of his dark curls. From a distance he looked like a child, but she knew better. His hands kept moving to the Ring. Tay felt bad for him. Next was Sam, the loyal Hobbit who was walking next to Frodo. Tay had always liked him. He seemed so sweet. Pippin was walking next to Merry. The two looked similar frm a distance, with the same color hair and being about the same height. Tay would have thought they were cute, except they were much older than her. Legolas was walking ahead with Gimli. Legolas was.. beautiful, that was the only word for it. He was argueing with Gimli about something. Aragorn stopped next to Gandalf and frowned. Taylor almost giggled out loud as she remembered how much her mother liked Aragorn. Especially after Taylor's father died. Gandalf was tanding holding his staff thingy and looking important. Taylor wanted to laugh out loud, but remained silent as Aragorn spoke.  
  
"Someone is watching."He said, very quietly, to Gandalf.  
  
Taylor backed off a bit and hit Rachel, who'd been standing close behind her.  
  
"Owies!" Rachel muttered as Taylor trod on her foot. Taylor covered her mouth.  
  
"Shh." Rachel only glared as she rubbed her already sore foot.  
  
Taylor stpped forward through the bushes, and all eyes came to her. She cleared her throat ad spoke slowly and clearly, hoping they'd understand.  
  
"Sorry.. sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on you, but we're kind of lost--" She halfway turned and pointed at Rachel, who had removed her shoe and was hopping around, massaging her foot."--And we'd like to get to some sort of village before we kill eachother."  
  
Taylor chewed her fingernail as the nine stared at her. Rachel finally stepped up by her side and stared dreamily at Legolas.  
  
"Oh, shit. They don't understand either, do they?" Rachel moaned."My life is over. Tell me when we get back to earth."  
  
Taylor nudged Rachel hard against her shoulder, the wounded one, and Rachel stepped back, scowling.  
  
"PLEASE tell me you understand.." Taylor said quietly. Gandalf finally nodded.  
  
"We do, child. How did you get so far out here?"  
  
"Well, thats my friends fault, really. Long story." Said Taylor, grinning.  
  
"I am shocked that these two little ones could survive out here for so long."Said Boromir. Taylor shrugged.  
  
"Me too. I was stuck with Rachel over there.. 'nuff said."  
  
  
  
Rachel thought Tay's little plan was stupid. These people were too weird, except for one, of course. The one called Legolas was amazing!  
  
Rae's shoulder was aching again. Taylor probably made it start bleeding again, the little brat. Tay was getting along well with all nine of them. But Rachel.. she'd say something, anything, and only get blank stares.  
  
Taylor had gone off with Aragorn, who was showing her his sword. Rachel watched Legolas when she thought he wasn't looking. Of course, he always was. Rachel sighed and sat down against a tree and glared at the dwarf, who glared back. Then Rachel started giggling and couldn't stop. She recieved more confused stares.  
  
"What do you find so comical?" Legolas asked her, but Rachel didn't answer. She covered her mouth until she stopped and wouldn't look at any of them for a very long time.  
  
  
  
Taylor liked Aragorn. He looked intimidating but he was really very nice. He even let her hold his sword. He looked surprised when she could hold it.  
  
"I've never seen anything like this in real life before." Taylor said quietly as she looked it over.  
  
Aragorn smiled."Never? That surprises me."  
  
"Well, where I come from, we have different kinds of weapons."  
  
"Where do you come from?"  
  
"Far away from here. A place called Washington in the United States of America, on Earth." Taylor said simply. Aragorn frowned. He'd never heard of such a place. 


End file.
